Sad Days That Melt Away
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack finds Ianto crying in the locker room


_**Sad Days That Melt Away**_

Ianto hid himself away in the locker room, hoping no one would hear him crying. He felt tired, drained. All he wanted to do was stay in the quiet of the locker room. The last few weeks had gotten on top of him and he needed a release or he'd go insane or burst from keeping it all bottled up inside of him. Ianto didn't hear the door open. Never saw the figure standing there, watching him. Then he felt a hand in the middle of his back.

"Ianto?"

Ianto rubbed at wet eyes. Sniffed once, trying to regain his composure.

_**Bloody Jack Harkness **_he thought. _**He always finds me. How does he do it?**_

"Are you okay?"

Ianto nodded. He couldn't speak yet. That lump was still in his throat and it wouldn't budge. He kept his back to his boss.

Jack moved to stand beside him, placing his arm around his shoulders. It was the last straw for the younger man, who turned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, burying his face in his neck.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Jack rubbed his back. Kissed the damp cheek. "Let's go up to my office. I think we need to talk."

He felt Ianto nod against his shoulder.

"I guess the passed few days have really freaked you out." He put Ianto at arms length. "Come on, let's go."

Jack steered Ianto from the locker room, up a flight of stairs and into the main Hub. The other three members of the teams were busy at computer terminals, or, in Owen's case, performing an autopsy on a Blowfish found dead in the Mermaid Quay car park last night. None of them looked up as the pair walked up the stairs to Jack's office. Once inside, Jack closed the door, moved around to stand behind his desk and waited for the young Welshman to sit, before he himself sat down. Placing his arms on the desk, Jack leaned forward.

"You can always talk to me. You know that, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

"So, tell me what's wrong."

Jack waited for Ianto to compose himself. It took a few minutes.

"It….all seems to be getting on top of me, and I don't know why. I usually cope. Well, I think. But Gwen and Owen seeing those things. Gwen accidentally killing….that man." Ianto began wringing his hands. "All the horror of dead bodies and dead aliens, it's….it's …." The tears began to flow again. "I'm sorry…." he turned his face away, not wanting Jack to see him crying.

Jack was out of his chair, standing Ianto up and holding him close in a heartbeat.

"Sshh, it's okay. I'm here."

Jack went to kiss the side of Ianto's face, but the younger man turned his head and their lips met.

Jack rested his hand on the back of Ianto's head, kissing him back. The younger man moaned softly. "Sir!" he whispered. "I…."

Jack pulled back, looking deep into those liquid blue eyes that he loved.

But he daren't tell Ianto that. After all, he was straight, wasn't he?

They kissed again, it deepened. Jack could feel himself becoming aroused. Could feel Ianto's groin pressing against his own.

_**Now what? **_

Ianto pushed his hips against Jack, moaning softly.

"Ianto, wait…."

"Please….I want you." His voice was husky.

Jack pulled Ianto back so he could look at his face. "We cant, not here."

Ianto looked at the hole in Jack's office floor. Jack nodded, then went over and locked the office door while Ianto went down the ladder.

_**What the hell am I doing? **_Thought Jack. But this was what he'd dreampt about since meeting Jones, Ianto Jones.

By the time Jack had reached the bottom of the ladder, Ianto had already taken off his jacket and his waistcoat was unbuttoned. Grabbing Jack, and pushing him backwards, Ianto landed on the small bunk, on top of the older man, kissing his lips, his face.

Jack had dreampt of this moment since the day he'd met Ianto. Was he to wake up, as he did countless time, alone?

Ianto began to pull at Jacks braces, trying to tug them free off his shoulders.

"Ianto, wait."

Ianto didn't seem to hear him.

"Ianto!"

Scared blue eyes looked deep into Jacks as Ianto finally broke free and stood up.

"I….I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. I'm not….sure."

Standing up, Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

Scared, blue eyes turned into pools of hope. "You do?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Ianto's arms went around Jacks waist, holding him close. "I thought….you and Gwen. I mean….you flirt with her, so I thought…."

Jack laughed. "No, I don't love her." He turned Ianto's head so he could look at him. "I thought I did, but it's you I love. Have done all the while. I just….didn't think you could love me."

"I do. Always have. I was just confused. I didn't understand my feelings for you." He smiled shyly. "I want you, Jack."

Jack touched Ianto's face. "But not here. Not like this." He began to do up the buttons on Ianto's waistcoat. "I want this done right. Dinner. A movie. Romantic evening. I want it to be special, for us both. Not a quick grope and whatever, down here." Jack shrugged.

Ianto lowered his head, but nodded. "So do I."

"Okay. So we go out for dinner, maybe a movie and then back to your place?"

Picking up his jacket, Ianto nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Yan, I don't want to just do it here, now."

Ianto looked straight at Jack. "I understand, sir."

Jack grabbed the young Welshman's arm. "Do you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you as well. Know that. But not like this."

"I'll make us some coffee then, shall I, sir?"

Jack had to smile. "Ianto Jones, you drive me crazy at times." He nodded, "But coffee would be nice. Thank you. And Ianto, it's Jack."

Ianto bowed his head slightly, the way that Jack loved. "I do my best, sir."

No one could make the word 'sir' sound so sexy. It was a pure turn on for Jack.

Ianto busied himself making the coffee, while Jack stood at his window watching his every move. Ianto could feel he was being watched and smiled.

The rest of the team were oblivious to what was going on between the two men.

Finishing making the coffee, Ianto took the tray round, first to the two ladies and then to Owen, before leaving the tray in the kitchen and taking Jack's industrial strength coffee up to him. Placing the blue and white cup on the table, Ianto sat in the seat opposite his boss.

"Thank you," said Jack, smiling.

"My pleasure," came the reply.

Ianto watched as Jack first smelt the coffee and then took a sip.

"Mmm, just what I needed."

Ianto smiled. "I'm glad it's to your liking."

"Yes, it is."

Leaning back, Jack wrapped his fingers around the cup. "So, where would you like to eat?"

"There's this new French Restaurant near me. If you like French food that is."

"Love it," came the reply.

Ianto smiled. "And the VUE is just a short walk away."

"Perfect."

"Then back to my flat."

"Even better," said Jack, sipping his coffee.

When Ianto left the office, he was beaming.

**An evening with Captain Jack Harkness **he thought. **And a night of loving**


End file.
